Domain of Demons
by Rboooks
Summary: When Naruto wanted a new teacher so he would be train fairly he seeks the help of the Kyuubi hopping to be ready for the chunin exams finals. After seeing the life Naruto lived Kyuubi agrees to help though due to being sealed he takes Naruto to his kingdom in the demon world to attend the best school. Open Your textbooks class is now in session.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I read a story that involved Naruto getting a new teacher after being abandon at the chunin exams. It got me thinking of this and I just had to write it. Of course it's more of a impulse thing so I hope you all like it. ****J**

**OKAY THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE WITH A QUESTION THAT REALLY DETERMENS THE DIRECTION OF THIS STORRY SO PLEASE ANSWER IT.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter. If I get a enough reviews I'll continue this. **

**KEY.**

"Believe it!" = regular talk

_Please don't see me. Rats she saw me. Smile and be social. = thinking_

**"****What! I am a fox! The greatest fox you'll ever see!" = Kurama talking**

**_Most not tell him he's sad. Must be supportive. = Kurama thinking_**

**_ Summary_**

At the Chunin exams when Kakashi ignores his students, Naruto gets frustrated to the point that he asks the Kyuubi –or better known as Kurama- for help. Kurama agrees after reviewing Naruto's life. However due to being seal, he tells Naruto the next best thing. Kurama pulls some strings in the demon universe, and manages to get Naruto in the best demon school, that he ever attended. Now Naruto's has the means to show the world what a little attention and a good education can do. By the time the final stage of the Chunin come he'll be unstoppable. All he has to do is pass his classes, get used to his new demon roommate, and being the first human ever to walk the halls of Dream of Darkness. Open your texts books, class is now in session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto Uzumaki pulled more of his clothes in his traveling bag, with fast harsh movements. This however would not be the only indicator of the blonde's anger. His normally bright blue sky eyes were stormy, his frustrated breathe breath was quite loud, his sun kissed hair going in all directions from where he had pulled it, and the white on his knuckles as he gripped the bag with unnecessary force could tell anyone that the whiskered boy was beyond furious.

Why was he so anger?

It was the feeling of being ignored that finally burst open from the tight bottle that he keep in his heart. Years and years of being mistreated had surface and made him sick. Today was the first day of the month they have given contestants to train for the chance of becoming chunin. He made it through the first two tests and all he had to do now was beat a Neji Hyuga meaning he'll be one step closer to his dream.

His dream of becoming Hokage.

Though sometimes he wondered why he even tried. The village did not welcome him, even after he put his life on the line for them; they only treated him like a waste of space. While someone who would probable trade all of their souls to the shinigami for power was treated like a cute little prince. Naruto let a small growl at the thought of his teammate Sasuke Uchiha who had gotten_ their _sensei to _only_ to train him.

Naruto found this out after hunting down Kakashi for hours, finally finding him only to be told that Sasuke needed more help so Kakashi would be training Sasuke only this month. As if the man had only that student to teach. Trying to _trick_ Naruto into believing that he got him a better teacher, Kakashi probably expected Naruto to jump up and down with glee. However he hadn't instead he let some of his mask fall.

With his bangs covering his eyes all he said was one sentence before running of determined to train himself. It wasn't like it was the first time, Naruto always trained himself and he was quickly catching up to the "prince Uchiha" even after the many attempts of sabotage that the village seem to love to do to him.

He pauses to think of that. Yes that was true, even Iruka who was fair had not truly tried to teach him. How much time would it had taken out of the man's day to tell him that he had too much chakra to be able to perform the most of the academy jutsu?

Apparently too much, since he was told of this disadvantage _after_ he graduated by the village leader! His own sensei had not bothered to even try to help him at all with his problem.

But he'll show them. Naruto turned from his closet to the kitchen, pulling as much food as he could stuff into his bag. He did not know how much food he would need but he rather be prepared for anything. He was going to find a place to train that would be so secluded that others wouldn't even dare to enter.

There he would train to the point that the villagers would have to admit that he no longer needed to be on Team 7 since he could take solo missions, from now on.

Yes he would show them all.

Naruto looked at his apartment, if you could even call it that. The place was a dump, holes in the ceiling, licks in most of pipes that ran thought the places getting his floor wet with a horrible smell, the table which looked like it was soon going to fall apart if too much pressure was place on its surface, the doors were rotten along with the cabinets in the kitchen, the water always came out looking some kind mucky brown. His bed seemed to be the only good thing he owned.

Even his clothing was pathetic. Others thought he wore the orange out of love and stupidity, though he did love the color orange, it was more of a constant reminder that he was the only one not allowed into normal clothes stores.

That the only reason he even had this jumpsuit was because a traveling merchant made a mistake when ordering the colors for his jumpsuit clothes line for ninjas. The man was extremely kind and understanding for instead of getting angry he had walked around the village searching for anyone who seemed in the need of clothes, and in the leaf village that would be the demon jailor.

Naruto would never forget it, it was around the time of winter and even though it did not snow in the village the air still got cold.

He had at the time only a white short sleeve t- shirt and green shorts, so he was always shivering while the smug faces of the adults followed him everywhere, purposely making loud comments of how warm their children were and how those that shivered in the cold usually died alone.

He had tried his best to ignore those words by throwing it back in their faces that it did not bother him, what with the way he smiled like there was no problem in the world, even though on the inside he was crying his eyes out. That it did not bother him that he was an eight year old alone by a lake sitting on the dock trying to forget everything as he stared out into the lack's water.

Until the merchant had spotted him quickly walking over he had asked "Child it freezing out. Are you not cold?"

Turning over to the voice that called out, Naruto eyes landed on a tall male adult, who had curly red hair that ended about the ears , green eyes that seemed like emerald sparkly in sunlight and a wide grin, that seemed almost like Naruto's own when he was truly smiling. A fat shack swooned over his shoulder looked oddly right with his civilian but with a hint of fighter outfit.

Believing it was another adult that decided to taunt him, Naruto had lied as he replied loudly "No sir! I'm warm as ever because when I'm Hokage I'll be immune to the weather! Believe it!"

The merchant - who had eyes like him now that he thought about it, not the color or shape of course but the same loneliness and sadness reflected in them- had stared at him before letting out a soft chuckle,.

"Ah but you'll freeze before if you don't put something on. You can't be a ninja if your hand has to be unfrozen in order for you to throw a kunai now can you?" the man had asked

Naruto remembered scowling at him before standing up from the dock so if needed he could run. If the man turned out to be like those adults who would push Naruto into the lake laughing as he pulled himself out all the while cold ,wet and miserable, then the man would see how hard it had gotten to accomplish this.

"I can too! You'll see! Believe it!" he had yelled at the top of his lungs seeing his own breath in the air.

"Oh will I? Then since I am speaking to the future Hokage I should offer you something warm if I want to return to sell here don't I?" the man had said and then to Naruto's shock placed a warm bright orange jacket on his shoulders even if it was too large for his small frame.

"I also have pants that go along with this here jacket. You can have it; in fact you can have the other sixes that I have. It seems to me you only have those clothes, and it's always well to have extras laying around." The man said as he pulled out the promised pants from the sack on his shoulder then tying it into a tight knot before handing it out to Naruto.

Naruto had stayed muted to his spot staring wide eyed at the bag trying to find the lie in the man's words, when he hadn't found one he reached out and for the first time someone other than old man Hokage had shown him kindness. He never learned that man's name though he would never forget his face or the lesson he was taught that day.

Sighing he zipped up his traveling bag after the flash bask back ended. Making sure that he had everything he owned pack away and secured.

He then moved to the ground in the middle of his room , remembered the what the Yamanakas' did when they trained their young to enter their own minds, and crossed his legs to sit Indian style he then keep his breathing even and slowly the world began to become unimportant and faze as he journeyed to his mind-scape to pay his prisoner a visit.

If anyone knew how to get out of the village undedicated it would be the Kyuubi. All he had to do was convince the Kyuubi to help him. Even if all the demon would help with was finding Naruto a place to train, then from there he would train himself of course.

After a while he was about to give up on this idea, for who was he kidding? The only reason he knew of this technique that the Yamanakas' uses was because here was there hiding when he pulled a prank on some of the clansmen and overheard a father explain the progress to his son.

Sighing he was about get up when he notice that he was no longer in his room instead he was in a swear like setting, the place was quite old. It had a feeling of fording, the lighting seemed red and the water that reached his knees didn't get him wet. So this was his mind? It's a lot better then he thought it would be so that was a good thing. Now that he had made it into his mind all he had to do is find the giant demon in his maze of sewers and work out some kind of deal that involved help but keeping the thing under lock and key.

Getting to his feet he walked around looking at everything on his path though after a while he began to notice that the sewers would not change since his mistreatment hadn't change from his childhood he quickly grew bored with the place. The sounds of water dripping was beginning to annoy the young boy, because other than his feet splashing in the water it was the only sound he could heard reminding him of how lonely he really was. Maybe this was why the beast was so angry? Locked here for twelve years could become a hassle.

Pondering this Naruto almost didn't notice the golden pipe that began along the ground. When he tripped over it though he notice right away. Groaning as he sat up from his fall Naruto turned and followed the pipe with his eyes as he rubbed his sore forehead. The pipe disappeared around the corner and with nothing better to do Naruto fallowed.

He soon notice that the pipe made many turns before he could see light in the far distance. With new found hope Naruto ran towards it as the pounding of his heart grew louder. Could this be it? Had he finally found the beast? Now that he was closer he knew he had. The chakra, but mostly the _power_ in the chakra, allowed him to know that straight ahead was the strongest demon of all the tails beast. Gulping down his fear he stepped into a dead end. The ceiling was so high and he could not see the end of it but what he could see were the golden pipes that made up a cell door with the a piece of paper that had the world "seal" on it.

**"****So my jailor comes. And from the looks of it you want something."** A dark voice said from the darkness inside of the cage. Unable to see where the voice was coming from Naruto is torn between stepping closer or staying as far away from the cell door as he could. But he came here with a need and he be dammed if he ran away now. Steeling his resolve, Naruto made his way over to the cell door with a head held high.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to the nine-tails" His voice bouncing of the walls but not echoing added a creepy feeling to the whole thing.

Suddenly large teeth become visible in the cage and Naruto was stunned to see that he wasn't even taller then one of the canine teeth before the head of the great Kyuubi was seen. Naruto froze unable to look away though he felt no fear just wonder at the size of the fox. The fox's smile though had something he was tired of seeing. Mockery with a hint of amusement was the only way to describe the smirk of the Kyuubi. Its eyes were madding red with a crazed glee in them.

**"****Is that so? And do tell little warrant, what could you want from me hmm?"** it asked as its tails swung back and forth. It seemed to be sizing up Naruto like it was thinking of all the different ways it could kill him.

Determined not to be intimated Naruto answered "I need your help. I want to train, but I know I can't in my village and I thought….I thought you and me-"

**"****You and I"** the fox corrected automatically which gave Naruto pause. When it didn't say anything else he continued though a little less aggressive

"You and I should become partners. I mean we're treated the same and we should stick together right?" Just then Naruto thought of something. All his life he was _told_ by adults that the Kyuubi was evil horrible mindless monster something that should have never been but then again didn't adults tell their kids he was dangerous when the kids knew themselves that he would never hurt them? Did they not keep the secret of what he had inside him to themselves? Then why shouldn't he ignore everything they had told him about the demon? Perhaps it turned out to be misunderstood.

"Um what's your name?" Naruto asked after a long moment of silence when the Kyuubi just grinned and licked its lips after Naruto made his proposal as if it was savoring the thought of his flesh—NO he had to stop thinking like that he had to give this beast err fox a chance if he ever hope someone would do the same for him.

The fox lifted an eyebrow. The expression it displayed almost as if saying "did you really just ask that" was oddly normal that Naruto completely relax.

**"****I am known as the Kyuubi"** it answered grinning as if expecting Naruto to back down in fear at the name. But Naruto is known for being unpredictable and if this giant of a fox thought he would be intimated it was in for a big surprise.

"I didn't as for what you _are_, I asked _who_ you are" Naruto said with as much bravo as he could.

It had seemed to work since the beast looked token back, shock that even its tails froze in mid air like they had become stone. And for that one second Naruto saw it. Saw the emotion that he kept locked in his own eyes, sadness, loneliness, fear, determination, and hope. There were others as well like the wisdom and understatement that shined in the deep red eyes before him. That was when he knew that the tail beast was more than a beast.

It was alive and it had emotions refusing to allow others to hurt it by scaring those that got near. However Naruto will be one to get near it and he will be the one to show it that it wasn't alone. That he had a friend in Naruto because Naruto understood the feeling of being fear or hated for being born the way he was born and the world damning him for it.

"Come on say something. I just want to know your name, mines Naruto. And I know what its like, to be hated, so why not be friends? Because we understand each other-

**"****HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND!? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHATS IT LIKE TO BE FEARED, TO BE HATED, TO LOCKED UP FOR BEING WHAT YOU ARE!? HOW!?" **Snapped the Kyuubi as it glare down at Naruto daring him to answer but in truth he had none.

He just stood there staring wide eyed at the nine tails as it began to breathe hard, scorn dripping into it words while the hurt and anger mixed in its expression into a crazed fox like snare.

"Your right I don't know what it like to be locked up, but I do know how it feels to be alone; to be feared. And I hate it. I want it to end. But the only way for it to end is if I have friends, _real_ friends, to be there for me. _Mr. Kyuubi I want to be there for you._"

At the end Naruto's voice rising to a yell had more emotion then all his years of living. And the Kyuubi stared filled with confusion, for the only person to ever show that much emotion for him was his father. Looking down at the child- who would damn a child to this life? Only a monster in his opinion—and was hit fully by the fact that he could see his father staring right back. The six paths of sage was a demon though not many know this but the man was, he had died protecting the demon universe from a mad demon known as the ten tail banishing him to the human world where his father finish the job and sealed the criminal away creating the moon.

He had open the portal form his world to the human would trying to find his father after being told he was now the heir to the thrown after his father's death when fighting the criminal who was known for destroying everything in his path. He was a child refusing to believe that the man he looked up to was gone, so he decided to find his father and bring him home. But by then, however, it was too late, his father's soul was bounded to this world and he could never return. The humans had taken one look at him, seen a gaint fox with large teeth ,and done anything in their power to end his life screaming he was an abomination. He had been no more than ten at the time.

He had managed to jump back to his world after knowing his father would live out the rest of his life with the humans, even gone as far as given him half brothers, and vowed to never return. The Kyuubi would admit that he had been a fool to think his younger siblings would not attempt the same thing and unlike him they were unable to return home. One by one they were sealed away forever branded with the name "tail beasts" that humans had given them while he could do nothing. Five years after that, Madara Uchiha had summoned him in the fight against the First Hokage Hashirama with the shanringan that had glazed him when he first came to this world and the Uchiha had ripped him from his home, force him to fight and he had lost his freedom ever since.

But this child was willing to get to know him before judging. Perhaps he could learn to do the same but he'll be safe about it. No need to trust blindly, he had seen the horrible consecutions that came from trust.

**"****If you allow me to see your memories I will grant you the knowledge of my name" ** the king of demons said.

This way the boy could not lie to him. He well see if the truth behind the words.

Naruto looked confused before nodding in understanding. The Kyuubi was at least willing to consider working with him. "Okay how do I do that?"

The nine tail was confused, if the boy could enter his mind wouldn't he at least be able to access his memories? There was something he was missing. Surely the boy was taught the dangers of entering one's mind?

"**you must first find them, then you must tap them to open. However do not hold them nor stare at them too long, memories are dangerous because they keep the person so involved with their past they tend to linger and before they know it they fall into a coma. The best thing to do is thinking of it as chakra** **with water walking. It loose but tamable. After finding them all you have to do is think of me and the memories will show themselves to me." **Pausing to check if Naruto was still listening he continued** "In a mind-scape it reflects the person who holds it, so all you have to do is find the thing you love the most and the memoires will be around there, DO NOT GO NEAR WHITE LIGHTS.**"

Naruto blinked at the end. He was no expecting that, nor the fact that the demon was giving him a warning. "why?"

Sighing the Kyuubi stared of into the distance his eyes someplace far from where he really was **"In the mind white means guilt. Black means nothingness. Red means either love if its bight ruby or a warning if its blood red. However if you feel guilt it's the only thing that will keep you locked into your mind, because even if you crush this feeling it will always be there hidden in your unconscious" **

When the demon said no more Naruto nodded and turn to search for the thing he loved the most. Now where could he find his precious people here?

_All I saw on the way here were the sewers. Maybe I have to find a ramen stand?_ _The Hokage tower? _ Naruto thought as he walked back through his mind away from the cage of his prisoner. Walking back into the maze of sewers he looked left and right trying to determine which way to go. In the end he decided to go left since the golden pipe had come from the right path.

Turning he saw that the place had taken a hint of red, and now knowing it meant a warning thanks to the Kyuubi, he paused. He had thought they seemed familiar but he hadn't paid much attention to them. Yes he recognized these sewers now. They were the ones the angry mob had dragged him into when he was five after he had disobeyed the Hokage's order to stay away from the Kyuubi's defeat festival.

He shivered as the pain he revised from the beatings that night returned to him. Phantom pain but pain none the less.

Running as fast as he could from _that_ place he notice a that the further he got the less red he could see. Good. He never wanted to think of that for as long as he lived.

_If Weasel hadn't found me, they would have killed me. Not a slow death either. _ Naruto thought with grim acceptance. _ I would have thought it hadn't traumatized me but it seems I was wrong._

Sighing he tried to push those thoughts away and tried to think of a place where his precious people would be. Someplace where they had a meaning he supposed. He kept walking on trying to find such a place in his mind.

After walking for half an hour suddenly cold Naruto notice that he was in the village but with no people. This must be the part of his mind that felt alone. The place was just like home, shops, houses and buildings were same as the original with all places open for business but it had a feeling as if people dropped whatever they were doing and just left.

Looking around the ghost town Naruto tried to spot the Hokage tower for if were else would his love ones be? However he could not find it due to the fact the place seems to be a stretch of the same block. There had to be something he was missing, he had to think of this place as everything representing a symbol. Trying to enter the shops he realized that they were all black, probable since he never enter the real ones, and move on. Walking mindlessly on the endless block of empty buildings.

Then he saw it. The lake. Or more importantly the man by the lake , staring into the horizon. He would never forget the sack nor the red hair.

Heart pounding he ran towards the man. It was him! He knew it was, it was the man that taught him to believe in humanity again. The man who had taught him the power of having someone to consider precious had _actual_ power.

The man turned and Naruto saw the face he had missed and loved. The grinning face of one of his hero's watch Naruto's approach, the merchant didn't look a day old. Just as he got near however the man placed the sack on the ground and disappeared.

The Uzumaki symbol glow a healthy ruby bright on the sack, but he could care less since his first true friend was gone. And he was left alone again in the ghost town.

After blinking back tears for five minutes he realized the bag had gotten brighter, and when reached for it everyone he considered a love one voice's had been blown out of the bag and the lack's surface turned into a solid ice block glowing a brightly orange light. He found them, his memories. It made sense that the place he learn why should keep trying to become Hokage would be his memories storage.

Tapping the water he watched his life flash before his eyes. It seemed like ages had gone by but he no desire to move, in fact he wanted to stay there re-watching everything. He noticed things that he had not the when he lived these picture, like the color of buildings or faces of his former classmates. Now it seemed to matter so much that he wished the images to slow down for he would love to notice them longer

And then the Kyuubi's words came back to him. Tearing his eyes from the lake with great difficulty he realized the was Kyuubi standing next to him.

**"****I see. You had a harsh life child."** The Kyuubi said ** "yes a true injustice had been your life so far, So you came for teaching help?"**

Naruto nodded because he knew that the Kyuubi had seen all of his life and hadn't bothers to show pity making Naruto grateful.

"**my name is Kurama. I cannot train you for I am stuck in this seal but I can get you into the demon's best schools. What do you say child, how would you like to be train in the arts of the demon?"** Kurama said with a grin

Naruto felt relief make his heart faint, and when Kurama's words finally clicked he whipped his head so fast his neck popped to see the face of the fox.

A school? Demons had schools? The very idea seemed so strange that it was funny but the seriousness he could see in the eyes of Kurama made him swallowed his laughter that bubbled in his throut.

"What's the school like? I mean you guys have a school?" He asked after trying to find words that wouldn't offend the fox but unable to at least ask these two questions.

Kurama gave a short laugh, completely comfortable in Naruto's presence after seeing the way they both lived, the only difference was that the humans had not lock up the boy.

**"****yes we have schools in fact we have a floating island that is nothing but a boarding school. It's known for training the best of the best, only nobles send their kids there, but anyone's allowed really as long as they get accepted. I went studied there in fact" **Kuramra said proudly as pride for his old school swelled his chest.

The awe widening of Naruto's eyes just made him prouder.

"Really?! So you think I can have a chance to train there?!" he asked with hope. A place that train the strongest tail beast? He be Hokage in no time!

Grinning the fox nodded **"of course they let you in. After all the King of the demon world will write you a recommendation letter."**

Naruto's knees almost broke under his weight as they weaken. "He will?!"

**"****Of course ****_I_**** will." **Kurama answered **"good thing your packed boy, we'll be leaving now. By tonight you'll be a student of Flames Acadamy: Domain of demons"**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you all liked my first chapter! I know that some of you think it's weird how fast Kurama starts to trust Naruto but I'm not the best at writing hate. **

**So I tried my best at mistrust that was solvable thanks to the lives they both lived.**

**And the idea that Naruto could listen in on a lesson with a clan's secrets seemed likely since he ****_did_**** defaced the ****_Hokage monument_**** in the ****_most_**** secured place ina ****_ninja village._**

**I would like for some help though, if someone could send me the names of all the tail beast and the names of Konohamaru's freinds that would be very helpful. I can't seem to find them myself so if someone knows please share your knowledge with me. ****J**

**Anyway please enjoy this one! **

**KEY.**

"Believe it!" = regular talk

_Please don't see me. Rats she saw me. Smile and be social. = thinking_

**"****What! I am a fox! The greatest fox you'll ever see!" = Kurama talking**

**_Most not tell him he's sad. Must be supportive even when he failed miserable = Kurama thinking_**

*-_-_-_-_-_-_- Chapter 2 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_*

Naruto looked around at his now complete empty apartment. Thanks to the sealing scrolls that Kurama had taught him how to make, even if had taken him horrible hours of agonizing pain to get the perfect strokes of the brush till the fox was satisfied, and at least two more hours to place everything including his furniture into said scrolls, his apartment was finally nothing more than walls and carpet floor.

_It was a pain to clean that carpet. When I get back I need to get wood floors. _Naruto thought as he finished cleaning the inside of the windows, after spending half an hour of vacuuming.

Kurama had taken the time to explain to him the importance of personal hygiene by first stating the facts of the amount of damage from the lack of being in a clean environment that could cause to his body, then explain how it could affect his fighting followed be a _long_ scolding of how disgusting it was to keep one's trash lying around and how Naruto shouldn't had allowed it to get as bad as it did.

Naruto had tried to get Kurama frustrated to the point that he would drop the mater but that had seemed to only encourage the king to teach and force Naruto into cleaning his home before leaving.

Though what he also taught Naruto was the special fact about the shadow clones. It was the first time he had heard of it and was surprised when Kurama explained him the benefits of the shadow clone technique, while giving him a brief explanation of how the chakra splinted evenly and different ways to improve said technique.

After finding out that when the clones popped he got all of their memories, Naruto had them help clean up, finishing the work a lot faster than him doing it alone.

Kurama had told this would be a great way to train for someone of his high chakra reserves. He could cram year's worth of training into months with this since his body would remember it due to it being used more than a thousand times with each pop.

While Naruto had spent time filling up the ally garbage cans with month's worth of, well garbage _with mold_, Kurama had been writing his recommendation letter making sure to give a special note that Naruto's education had been completely sabotaged and thus his book smarts was at the moment, none, however his fighting skills and his ability to improves when the time calls for it was so well toned that he made sure the den know how this could not be taught from books but only in experience.

He outlined the abilities Naruto had plus he even put some of the kit's best _pranks_ pulled on _highly leveled killers_ who were known for sensing their enemy miles before they would encounter them.

The boy had defaced the most respected monument in borne day light with the brightest shade of orange that completely clashed against the rock mountain. Oh and the monument was right over the most secured location of the whole village, which was guarded by the best of the best ambu _and_ the Hokage who was the strongest of all.

Plus his favorite, something he thought would get the kit into the spy advance classes, was that Naruto hadn't been caught till he shouted it from hang upside down that he had done it. If that didn't screamed spy prodigy he didn't know what did. He attached Naruto's plans for said pranks when the boy had found them jammed in the back of a drawer.

Satisfied that the letter was ready he refocused on what Naruto was doing and found the boy locking all his exits with the security seals that he had taught him from the inside. Kurama was pleased with how fast the boy could learn, Naruto was like a sponge sucking up information. Oh something else to put in the letter! Grinning he wrote a small p.s at the bottom before calling out to Naruto.

**"****All right Kit, we will be leaving now. However I do not want people to see you use the portal so go into your bathroom and I'll open it".** Kurama instructed

Naruto nodded, the bathroom had one window and it was facing an ally that no one went into thus no one would see the bright light that would shine when the portal open. He almost laughed at that, they were being so secretive about this but he knew no one would notice he was gone in fact he was sure they wouldn't even think of him. The thought had him realize that he had no real friends

.

His team wasn't there for him, the other rookie nine couldn't care less, the ramen owners loved how much he spent there but they never ask about his life and the Hokage only checked on him out of duty.

_I can't believe how I never notice that before._ Naruto thought _I can't believe how great it feels to have someone who cares. _

He grinned at the thought of Kurama caring enough to force him to clean everything around himself so he wouldn't get some kind of diseases from all the filth. Kurama made him feel something he honestly never thought he would feel.

He felt loved.

He felt like Kurama was a brother, a way better brother than what he thought Sasuke was. In truth the only reason he saw Sasuke as a brother was because he didn't know what having a brother was suppose to be feel like all he knew was that they were sometimes the same, and what with them both being the only one's without a single relative in the whole village Naruto had just assumed that made them brothers.

The difference was Sasuke had anything he ever wanted, Sasuke was the best, and Sasuke was treated like a_ prince_ for being the last one while he was treated like_ it was his fault_ for being alone.

_Well he may be treated better, but for the first time I'll be the best. This village will rue the day they ever treated me badly._ Naruto thought as he listens to Kurama's chants, sitting on the floor of his bathroom Indian style. Taking deep breaths to have his heart and chakra even, just like he was shown earlier that day when the clones had been cleaning.

The fox had told him that to open a portal he had to give specific directions before opening one using chants like directions or he could end up in any random world. However if Naruto had all ready open a world connection portal then in that world he could open a portal with just a thought, all he had to do is have a menial image of the place. It reminded him of the Fourth's thunder god justu.

He could step anyway where he wanted if he knew what the place looked like. He didn't even have to know what was inside of said place to be able to enter with this skill. He had already asked Kurama who had made this technique and found out that the royal family of the demons was the only ones who knew how to use it.

His chest had felt warm when Kurama said after he had shown him this skill he made Naruto his official brother in the demon world. For in that world whoever you taught was considered someone important to you enough to see as family. Teachers were all called uncle or aunt because of this unwritten rule while the dens were known as grandma or grandpa.

Naruto couldn't wait to see a place that sounded so nice. Funny he never thought he would say that about a place full of demons.

**"****All right kit, you ready?" ** Kurama asked, after noticing how quite the boy had become.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was starting to have second thoughts. Was this really what he wanted? Did he want to go somewhere far from this village? Did he want to be train by demons? The answer was as easy as breathing.

"Let's go brother" he said.

**"****All right. ****_Gate of hope hear my plea, I Kurama Sage, son of Path Sage, humbly ask for your permission to travel through your trail. I bring along a child who wishes to follow your faith. Please allow him entrance to see my home land. NOW BY THE POWER OF CHI OPEN!" _**

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light taking the shape of a circle, expanding to the size of a door, it surprisingly it made no noise. It hovered a foot of the ground, but otherwise it just seemed to look like a bright door. When Naruto glanced behind it, the light seemed to looked like a mirror, reflecting the bathroom walls and only being four inches thick, it almost looked invisible.

"Now what?" Naruto asked as he peeked into the portal. In all honesty he had pictured it be a black hole sort of thing, with noisy wind blowing everywhere, sucking anything in. This wasn't anything near that; it was a calm star like hall. It seemed to be a hallway that was taken from space with shooting stars and everything, the kind you see on a clear night in the country side. The view was breath taking.

Naruto honestly want to walk in there just to feel like he was flying into the deep night sky, searching for sun rise. Yeah that sounded nice.

**"****Walk through; at the end you'll see my world. It'll be the most beautiful thing your ever see kit. I promise you that just make sure to be careful where you look. This place is known for making demons go insane I have no idea what it can do to humans."** Kurama warned when he realized the rumor about the Gate of Hope.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped into the hall. Testing the ground ,-since he couldn't see one as the hall dropped so far being in space would be only way to describe the place,- his feet make contact with a invisible floor. With each footstep the echoing sound grow louder and louder, as soon as he was three steps in the portal to his world slammed closed behind him.

Naruto felt like he was floating. The feeling of peace settled into his chest, slowing his steps, he enjoyed the scenery.

"This is amazing Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched three shooting stars fly by him.

**"****I know kit, I made this travel by free choice once, and at the time I was ten. A child could stay lost here forever, however we should move on. I've missed my home long enough besides this place is dangerous. " **Kurama all but begged since he knew the dangers of gazing at the stars for too long. It made one go mad. He had seen what it had done to the youngest of the royal tailed family.

His poor baby brother had just grown his first tail then, not even a week later, he made the mistake of star gazing for too long when he tried looking for their father after Kurama returned with the news that he had failed in bringing back the king thus Kurama was crown, now he is sealed in the body of a sand ninja with who knows what kind of mental levels.

He cannot save him now but Kurama could stop the same fate from happing to Naruto. It was his duty as Naruto was now his kid brother. This time he would not fail his siblings.

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here longer…stay forever?" Naruto asked in a daze, unable to rip his eyes from the stars. He felt like his soul wanted to leave his body to join the stars.

**"****NO! NARUTO MOVE! NOW!" **Naruto felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders pulling him further down the star path but he could not stop staring. Who ever had the death drip on him ran faster when he started laughing at the joy of being here. Naruto felt glee that he never thought possible, maybe this was what they mean by "completely high on happiness".

"I don't want to leave….let's stay forever….forever…I don't have a family…I'll find them here…a mom…a dad…" Naruto couldn't stop babbling. His mouth just seemed to say random things but he said every whish he ever kept in his heart. Things he had never told anyone about, things he promised to die with and the only one who would know would be him. Why was he saying them? He had to stop.

He had to stop! He will never say those things! People knew! All his secretes were out! He can't let them know! They were meant to be taken to the grave and they will! He'll kill everyone and then no one would ever know!

Just as that idea started to grow in his mind Naruto heard a someone curse before a far away voice said **"Sorry about this kit, but you need to go to sleep little physical" **

And then the world went black.

-**Leaf Village. HOKAGE TOWER.**-

Sarutobi , the Third Hokage was having a good day.

He had finished most of his paper work this morning, all of his ninjas had returned without any casualties from their missions and best of all he got to read his secret copy of his student's book. Since everything was already in place at the chunin exams he could enjoy this rare moment of peace. He might even be able to make to the end of chapter five at the rate things were going.

Giggling as he flipped through the pages Sarutobi lost himself to his nice porn for the first time in weeks. However he was soon interrupted.

There was a knock at his door, just as the hero found the heroine by the river when she cried for help, and the worst part was the hero had been searching for all over her to show that their one night stand wasn't enough for him; now Sarutobi will never know if Kizo will ever accept Terio's proclaim of love! She might go to Senjo, but Terio had been thinking about her ever since he woke up that one morning only to find that she was gone. How can he put the book down now after reading that? It was a self cliff hanger!

Maybe he can pretend not to be in his office for a while, perhaps until Terio convinces Kizo that they could have a repeat of that night….

The knocking got louder, and the knob began to turn in a frantic matter though the door would not open.

Sighing he resealed his book into the hidden component of his desk for safe keeping. He got half way though chapter five and with the way things were going he would have to wait for that smoky scene on the river bank that he knew was coming. He had to get rid of whoever was at his door, luckily he had thought ahead and locked the thing.

"Enter." Sarutobi called canceling the security seals which kept the heavy door sealed tight.

From all the people to come in with the most panic look he ever seen, Sarutobi head never though it be his own grandson nor did he expect him to be in tears. The boy was yelling in a teary voice that it made it quite difficult to understand most of what he saying however he certainly heard Naruto's name frequently in the child rushed story. This confused the Hokage very much, from what he knew the two boys were like siblings, what could Naruto have done to upset his grandson so much?

Sarutobi stood up from his chair and rounded the desk as fast as he could; bring the boy into a hug trying his best to calm down Konohamaru rubbing small circles into the boy's back. After a while Konohamaru's cries turned into small hiccups as his tears began to dry.

"There, there. It's all right Kono-chan, tell me what wrong" Sarutobi softly ask, as he sat back in his chair the small nine year old on his lap.

"B-boss he…. I can't find him….N-Naruto his missing grandpa!" Konohamaru explained as he tried to blink back the tears that threaten to fall. "I been looking….b-but no one has seen him!"

Konohamaru had been hoping that Naruto would have time to play with him now that the chunins exams competitors had been given a break. After a day he had been unable to resist seeking out his boss so he spent a long time by the ramen stand knowing that eventually Naruto would show up for his favorite meal, though after hours of waiting he move on to Naruto's team training grounds but found no one there meaning his boss was not training as he checked each ground.

Deciding that his boss was probably at his home he spent almost all afternoon by the door knocking or leaning on the wall for the return of the owner. When that failed, it was late afternoon and he came to the conclusion that Naruto was out doing something that required a long stay away from his home. As his rival, he knew Naruto was not out on a mission so that meant that Konohamaru had to find Naruto at his favorite hobbies places.

Konohamaru knew very little of what Naruto did on his free time ,seeing as he was still in the academy and his boss was always busy with missions, that it left very little time to really hang out. Still he knew Naruto more then he originally thought, seeing as not manyeven _knew _Naruto did anything other than pranks, eat ramen and train.

When he had tracked down Sakura to ask if she knew where Naruto would buy his seeds from, her answer had been a confused face. Konohamaru soon found out that Sakura was not aware of boss's love of gardening. In fact she downright laughed at the thought, telling him that someone like Naruto just wouldn't have the patience for that sort of thing. He had been disgusted with how little Sakura knew boss.

It was true that Naruto hated reading but when he had something to do with his hands Konohamaru knew that his boss was into fantasy book where there be heroes' fighting for the weak so he checked every book store that Naruto was known to buy from only to found the same results.

After that he had tried the river banks where Naruto had once taken him to show him the way to survive in the forest when they had been playing ninja. Boss's idea of play was almost like he expected to be attack everywhere he went in the village so he liked to play in the forest. When asked why Naruto had only answered with "The adults get upset when I play ninja in the streets, so we play out here it harder but it can really help your stealth skills so I like it"

Not seeing the flaw in his boss's logic he had taken to playing out here with his friends and after seeing the way all three of their stealth skills improved they were constantly after Naruto trying to get him to play with them.

Thinking that Naruto's friends might know where he was, Konohamaru spent the next day finding all the rookie nine but in the end was told the same thing. They did not know where the blond boy had gone to. All of them could only name the ramen stand as a place to check when he asked them if they knew where they thought there was a chance that Naruto might be at. Truly they were not his boss's friends since they did not even bather to think of more places.

Now it was day three of Naruto's apprentice and only after finding Kakashi with the tracking skills that Naruto had shown him when the two had gone hunting together for food, as it was another thing his boss did strangely instead of buying from the stories like normal people would, he found out that even Naruto's own sensei was not aware nor cared where Konohamaru's rival was.

All the man knew was Naruto had stormed off being completely ungrateful to Kakashi when he had told Naruto about another teacher he had found so Kakashi could focus most of his attention on training Sasuke and Naruto could have all of the attention from this other teacher. Really? Did the man not know about Naruto's abandonment issues? Was he the only one who saw the panic in Naruto's eyes when one said goodbye to him? Why else did they think he never said_ goodbye_ but _see you later_ when speaking to his rival? His friends both knew, thus they also would leave with that saying, if academy students saw it, then why didn't trained shinobi?

If his boss stormed off it was because Kakashi was being a lousy teacher, favoring one student while the other manage to also get into the finials but instead of helping Naruto's chances of survival he was making sure Sasuke had as many justus at hand when what that guy needed was discipline and respect! Before leaving he made that quite clear to Kakashi then he had run as fast as his little legs could carry him to his grandpa for help.

Because before seeking Kakashi he had stopped at the village's gate and checked to see if Naruto left the village to train however this was also a negative, meaning that his boss, his rival, _his hero_ was indeed missing.

Now after telling the full tale of the last three days Konohamaru was feeling more and more dread settled in his chest as he thought of all that could haven happen to Naruto. He watched the face of his grandfather throughout the story trying his hardest to keep his vision clear of tears as he listed all the places he had checked which included the others who lived in the apartment and anyone who would listen to him asking if they had seen the blond whiskered boy.

Even with the help of his friends they could not found someone who had seen Naruto as of two days ago.

"I see. Are you sure you checked everywhere Kono-chan?" Sarutobi asked when the boy finished his tale.

Nodding so fast that his head looked as if though it was suddenly too heavy, Konohamaru said. "Everywhere. I checked twice grandpa. The ramen stand owners haven't seen. Team seven hadn't seen ,no one's seen him, _NARUTO IS MISSSING_!"

Sarutobi rubbed his face. The boy was over reacting Naruto was probably out somewhere pulling a prank, but seeing the shaken way his grandson body was he knew that the only way to finish that chapter five was to show him on his crystal ball that Naruto was perfectly fine. Sighing he placed his grandson on the ground and motion him to follow him to the room where his all seeing ball was kept.

Konohamaru followed but he did not keep silence while doing so. "We have to build a search party soon! Who knows where boss is or what could be happening to him! _Grandpa why are you so calm?!_"

Once again sighing Sarutobi placed his hands on the ball before answer "Because Naruto is fine Kono-chan, see his right…" his voice died out as he could not find Naruto within the village walls.

Frowning he pump more chakra into to the ball searching the surrounding forest yet found no trace of the young prankster. He slowed his searching going through the sewers, the houses, the trees, anywhere he could think of but the orange clad lad did not appear in the small ball. That's when he knew Konohamaru was right because when he ran the search to Naruot's house he was unable to see inside.

Turning so fast that Konohamaru jumped Sarutobi called his ambu gurads with a few hand seals. Instantly four members were by his side all ready for orders, their white masks hiding their identities still seemed to show some of their feelings from the flare of the hokage's chakra. _Downright fear._ Their Hokage was beyond angered and he was out for blood.

"Snake and Cat come with me, Bear and Tiger find Kakashi of team seven and bring him to me, tell him one of his students has been kidnapped! Go!" The third barked as jumped out the window leaving his frighten grandson behind. Not that it matter the boy would probably go to Naruto's house anyway.

The ambu were shocked with how fast the Third was moving as they could barely keep up, and all three were known to be the fastest of the Ambu. What could have happen to cause such a sudden change in their leadr to go from soft grandfather to a ruffles killer?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITTING FOR!? WITH EVERY MINUTE YOU WASTE SOMETHING COULD BE HAPPENING TO BOSS!" The honorable grandson snapped at the frozen Ambu.

They all returned from their daze and quickly ran out to follow the orders of their leader.

Snake and Cat ran faster as they need to catch up with the Hokage, all the while Snake was thinking. _So the blond idiot is missing? That sucks kid's blood tasted pretty well too. _ Licking her lips at the memory she grinned when she thought of his horrified face after she had thrown a kuni at his cheek durning the second part of the chunin exams _In fact the kid's blood almost as good as Kushina's._

Frowning Snake tried to bring back the taste of her late sensei and roommate's blood. Now that she thought about it their blood taste almost the same but that was impossible wasn't it? The only way was if Kushina and Naruto were relative-

Snake almost missed the roof she was going to jump on as she suddenly realized that _Naruto_ had the same _last name_ as _Kushina!_ Not just that but he had _Kushina's husbands hair and eye color!_ How could she have missed that?!

Speeding up to the point that her legs screamed in turmoil she really hope it wasn't too late to see the son of her old hero. God Kushina was going to skin her when Snake died for the stunt she pulled on her son!

**=============================== Leaf Village Mountains ====== ==========================**

Kakashi watched as Sasuke charged up again. So far the boy was learning how to access his lighting chakra and he was pleased with how well the advanger had done in only two days. They had been working no stop but that didn't cease the anger voice of his other male student from crawling out of his darkest part of mind.

_"__If that's all I am to you, then fine, but after I win these exams I will never have to work on your team ever again consider this the last time I talk to you with respect Kakashi!"_

Wincing he tried to push back Naruto's voice however his guilt was not done, now it was Konohamaru's that entered his mind his tiny voice filled with anger.

_"__For someone who promotes all this stuff of teamwork you're a horrible example! How could you just ditch Naruto and than say it was fair after he came __**asking**__ for help?! When all Sasuke did was demand you to teach him!? Don't you see that Naruto would be careful with the things he learns while Sasuke could careless?! What if that stuck prick decides that he doesn't need you rules and uses that justu on a combrad!? He's been used to getting what he want, with the way your teaching him, he'll never see the dangers! That's the first lesson Naruto taught me, never show someone who looks like they put themselves in front of other since they can never trust! YOU DON'T DESERVE NARUTO AS YOUR STUDENT!" _

Sighing he turned back to Sasuke and couldn't help but notice the truth of words. What if Sasuke did believe he was untouchable for being an Uchiha? He watched the boy with new eyes after Konohamaru left several minutes ago and what he saw made him frown. While the boy had talent, his eyes had nothing but his well being in mind. The boy would not hastate in hurting his teammates if he thought it would improve his power levels.

He had been thinking about not showing Sasuke the chidori until the boy showed loyalty when Bear landed in front of him, interrupting the training session. With him was another Ambu , Tiger if he was correct was known to keep a cool head so seeing the Ambu male on high alert worried him something big most have gone down.

"What the big idea? We are busy go away" Sasuke ordered. Hmmm the genin thought he could order Ambu around huh? Yes Kakashi will not show teach the young genin Chidori just yet Sasuke was not ready for that powerful justu's responsibly at all.

"Ma Sasuke, they just need to give me a message then we'll continue" Kakashi answered without taking his eyes on the Ambu. His gut was telling him he was not going to like what the message was with the way the Ambu seemed to wait to move.

"Kakashi you are to report to Naruto Uzumaki home immediately on Hokage orders." Bear said his voice hard as iron.

"Hn what the dode do now?" Sasuke asked out of bordom. Really the dumb blond was the last thing the Hokage should waste time on, since it ruined his training time.

Tiger stepped forward completely ignoring Sasuke "have you seen anyone around the boy lately?" he asked Kakashi.

After Kakashi shook his head since he hadn't tried to look for the boy after their one side fight, Tiger continued "Then summon you best tracking dogs because Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped, due to the seals around in his apartment, the boy has been missing for tht last three days and we need someone who can find a trail."

With that Kakashi was shocked into silence even Sasuke didn't know what to make of this. _NARUTO WAS MISSING?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**All right I am so sorry! I know it's been an awhile since I last updated but my computer crashed on me, in the process I lost ALL OF MY WRITTEN CHAPTERS! So I had to re-write them all and it has been a hassle with school to do so. But I will not give up! That's one of the many lessons Naruto has taught me! **

**As some where probable wondering I think out of everyone in the village when Naruto was 12 the one who would notice his absence the most would be Konohamaru ifask me. And thus he was the one who notice Naruto missing the fastest. **

**Anyway enough of my boring talks since I know author notes are quite annoying. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Math is so hard! = talking

_Oh she's hot. Must act cool. = thinking_

**Allright, when's the last time you clean this room? = Kurama talking**

**_Her? The boy got no chance with her. Still I must smile and nodded. = Kurama thinking_**

Chapter 3

Naruto knew this was a dream. Knew that the darkness that surrounded him, in every single direction wasn't real. Yet he never felt so much fear in his life before.

He couldn't hear, see, feel, taste or smell anything. Nothing but darkness yet he knew that he was floating endlessly. How? He wasn't sure, but he knew.

How did he end up here? In a place of nothing but thoughts, Naruto reviewed his life from as far as he could remember and found it quite pathetic. I f he ever returned to the real world he would be sure to show those who ever doubted him how strong one could become with hard work.

_ I'll be stronger and if it kills me than I will die with a smile. _ Naruto promised himself as he continued his floating aimlessly. _And when I'll do, I found somewhere I belong! _

He had no idea where that came from but he realized with great shock that in all honestly, he only wanted that. To be belong, somewhere he is wanted. He'll find that place, even if it might take him years. With a quite promise to his heart, Naruto closed his eyes.

** x.X.X-x.X.x**

The calming sound of water hitting rocks; his sense of hearing returned first.

The softness of the material that he lay upon; his sense of touch returned next.

Soon he could smell the exotic flowers that filled the air.

He became more aware of the metal taste in the back of his throat.

With great effort he forced his eyes open, even against the bright light that threatened to blind him.

It took several minutes for Naruto to realize that he was in a strange room.

Looking around, he notices that the softness he felt came from the extended King sized bed that seemed oddly placed in a forest like area. To his right was the greenest grass he's ever seen, saying a lot since Naruto did come from a place know for its green, and to his left were beautiful waterfalls. The water was clear enough that he would honestly not have known it was water if it hadn't been for the ripples that accrued from falling liquid.

Trying to understand what was going on; Naruto rose from the bed doing he's best to clear the strange fog from his mind. He was quite confused on how he had gotten here, where ever here was. Expanding his senses which had been fine tone due to years of hunting for survival food Naruto could not find any trace of animals or people. From what he could gather it was just him with the wonderful forest and waterfalls. A sense of peace of being completely alone settled with him.

Though Naruto strived to get attention he never truly relax unless he lost himself in a forest far away from others iced glares; Even in his own home did Naruto not feel safe for he could always feel the eyes even through his walls. The surrounding forest of the village was he's only get away to place. His heaven.

After several minutes of enjoying the sincere Naruto decided to go walk through the forest in hopes of finding someone who could tell him where he had woken up at. Without a main destination in mind Naruto walked slowly taking great notice of the plants that surrounded him.

Growing up with a suspension of the medical field due to them always trying to poison his medication, he learns to take care of his own pain by the herds in the forest. The different types of herbs combinations got him in love with plants that soon became a love for gardening. He really likes this place.

**"Good to see you up and about." **A male voice from above him said. Naruto's head snapped up in shock, he saw a man who seemed to be in he's late twenties stare down at him. The man was wearing a deep ruby red kimono that was seemed to be blown by a gentle breeze, his hair was a dusted orange with small barely noticeable highlights of firefly red , with a lean body frame that did nothing to hide he muscles he stood a good five, eight in height but what really stood out about the man was the nine fox tails and the fox's ears that were placed out the top of his head.

The man had a taunting but at the same time prideful smile on his face. His eyes matched his hair but in them Naruto could see a wisdom that were beyond his years. Even as a straight male Naruto, knew this male was a drop dead gorgeous. He also knew who this man was.

"Kurama! Bother! Where are we!?" Naruto called out to him. Though it had only been a few hours since he learned the fox's name, it felt natural to have it roll off his tongue. It felt even more natural to call Kurama brother.

**"We are in the healing room." ** Kurama answered floating gracefully down, once he stood in front of Naruto with both his feet touch dirt he continue **"You've been sleeping here for the past week."**

Upon hearing that, Naruto eyes widen with shock. A WEEK!? But it had only felt like an hour or two, hell he didn't even feel well rested. Then again how had he ended up like this? Forcing his mind to review the last thing he could recall, he found it was impossible to remember what happen after three steps into the portal. But what he could remember was that strange dream of him floating into darkness.

He remember the coldness when the stars became the only thing he could hear or see, so that meant he didn't take Kurama's warning of the dangers as well as he originally thought. Oh well nothing could be done of it now, just another thing that happens in his life. He did the only he knew how to do in these situations. He let it go and pushed it to the back of his mind to never think of it again.

Kurama watched as Naruto process what he just said. It must have been hard to be told you just woke up from a coma.

Though he knew Naruto would just suppress this like everything else in his life, Kurama still wanted to explain what was going on so Naruto wouldn't feel overwhelmed with fear or panic. However a small part of him hoped Naruto _would_ panic or at least show his confession because then at least it wouldn't be another suppressed life event in the young one's twelve years of life.

Suppressed emotions or events were never a good thing. Kurama had seen what kind of mess things became once all that suppression exploded after years worth of building up. He was planning g on having Naruto take some meditation classes and maybe some consoling wouldn't hurt either.

**"Come Naruto, there is much to be explained to you, let's go back to the bed and I'll tell you everything plus answer some questions you may have. Sound good?" ** Kurama asked a very still Naruto. When he got a small nodded, Kurama made his way back following the path Naruto just took.

When he heard the footsteps not far behind he let himself wonder what Naruto was seeing, but if he had to guess Naruto would probable see a forest from what Kurama could tell of the boy's life. Sighing he looked around the healing room and took note of the bark of his childhood tree.

Loving the sound of his footsteps falling on the hollow branch Kurama found the bed in no time. Turning he motioned for Naruto to sit. The blonde did so without much hesitation, but he couldn't seem to wait long before booming Kurama with questions.

"Where are we? What happen? How did I get here? Was I hurt in the portal? What's with the forest room? Why aren't you giant fox?" It sort of amazed Kurama that the boy said all that in one breath. Sighing he sat on the bed as well.

The bed was big enough that five adults could sleep completely stretched out, without touching each other. Knowing this Kurama lay down into the softest bed's the demon world had to afford even if he had been sleep in a similar bed waiting for Naruto to wake Kurama still couldn't find a bed soft as this one.

It was so soft that he almost fell asleep but when he felt Naruto shift to face him, Kurama deicide that sitting would be the best course of action for now.

He'll just come back and sleep later.

**"Well let's see. I'll start with where we are." ** Kurama said after considering Naruto's questions. **"This room is known as the healing room. As the name says, it's where most of the doctors place patients however it is only used when the patient's mind was attacked."**

At this Kurama's expression became serious as Naruto's became confused before asking "so does that mean my mind was attacked? How did that happen?"

**"When we went through the portal; Your mind was forced to repel when the portal made it believe it was being attack. When your mind fell for the trick , the portal then invaded your subconscious forcing itself to find the secretes that you keep closes to your heart, making it believe the secrets were forced out of you by torture . Luckily I was able to pull you out of there before it started having you go on a homicidal rampage. When we got to my castle you were immediately place here where your mind shut itself down in order to keep your sanity."** Kurama explain. Pausing to see if Naruto would react badly he was a little worried to see Naruto staring back at him almost as if though he was talking about the weather

"So you knocked me out? Good. I wouldn't want to go insane before the exams." Naruto said non-interested.

Good God he _knew_ how much this boy suppressed and even then Kurama was shocked on how the boy was handling it. He had to help Naruto before his new brother went mad.

Kurama pause to stare at the boy before continuing his expiations **"the healing room takes the appearances of a peaceful setting for whoever is in it. No two people will see the same thing because no two people get relax by the same place. For example I see a giant tree that had its insides carved out. This tree used to be my one get away place. The branches were all hallways while the trunk was a large staircase. The tree was a gift from my father so I may play in. What do you see?"**

Naruto blinked. He turns to look around the room with a new found interest. To think that a room could change its appearance to match what someone considered a safe place sound amazing. The forest was always he's home so he could understand it being here but what had him confused was the waterfalls. He had never been at a waterfall before, so why did this place have one?

He's eyes fell on the waterfall. Now that he took time to really take notice the ripples were taking the shape of a man. A man with a sack over his shoulder; It all made sense now seeing as that was the man- who gave him, his only good clothing- said he was from a country that was destroyed. What was it that place called again? Oh yeah Whirlpool.

The man told Naruto about his clan which came from there and that he remembered growing up with a sister before she had to leave to become a ninja. Naruto had sent most of the day hearing what little the man could remember of his home land since it was destroyed during the war added to the fact that he was just a child made it hard to remember.

Still he remembered the love of waterfalls the man and his sister seemed to share which had made Naruto want to see one himself.

"A forest and waterfalls. It's what I see" Naruto dazedly answered not taking his eyes off the falling water.

Nodding as if he expected this Kurama continued **"The reason only those who have had mind problems are place here is because due to the relaxing environment it helps the brain calm down and after a while the brain rebuilds itself. The healers, which is our medic nin, found you were in a coma but was due to wake in a week so we placed you here."**

Naruto nodded. Waiting for Kurama to continue he leaned back in the pillows that he piled behind him.

**"For your last question, the reason I look like this is because this is my true from. You see demons live long then human due to the fact on we live in another world. However the myth on demons never aging past their thirties is not true, we just age slower. For example a human ages every year but a demon ages every four years."**

Naruto held a hand up waiting for the King of Foxes to call on him. After three hours of being yelled out when his brother was teaching him how to do seals, Naruto learned to raise his hand when the fox king was teaching him something.

At Kurama's nod Naruto asked "what do you mean by that? I mean is that you guys just pause for four years or what?"

The fox rubbed his chin thoughtful before answering when he found a better example "**No we don't pause we keep developing and learning we just don't ****_physical_**** change. Think of it this way, every demon here is born on a leap year, they still learn every year however they don't get taller or their bodies don't hit puberty till their birthday comes around on said leap year."**

"Oh I get it! So they still age mentally but not physically and since humans' age physically every year we think demons don't age when in truth they're like thousands of years old!" Naruto exclaimed in understanding matter.

Grinning at his younger kin, Kurama nodded, **"Yes exactly. Now you need to learn that the time here doesn't match to the one in your world."**

At the blonds' confused frown Kurama tried to find the simplest way to put the time frame difference. **"Okay think of it this way, you've been asleep for a week but back at the leaf village it's only been a hour roughly turning into three in two days . When a month passes there a year will past here. Understand? Three months here will be a week there."**

Naruto nodded. So this meant he had a whole year to train with demons? Not just any demon but demons who _trained_ Kurama and the other royal family eight. He was going to be unstoppable! His eyes sparkling with excitement Naruto practically flew of the bed. "What are we waiting for!? Come one Kurama let's go train!"

Before Naruto could run ahead the demon king tugged at his back collar stopping the young boy from moving. ** "Hold on I still have something else to tell you, before we left did you remember the scroll you were suppose to have written the explanation letter in?"**

What the demon was referring to had been the letter Naruto was ordered to write that explain where the genin had gone to. Right before leaving the apartment Kurama had told Naruto that if someone would notice his absences then they could jump to the wrong conclusion, perhaps going as far as believing he was taken or had become a missing nin.

Though Naruto doubted that anyone would notice he didn't want to be labeled a missing nin so he had written that he was out of the village training.

Now the rules said that he was to remain in the Leaf village's territory or be disqualified so he outlined that he was still in the country of fire since Kurama wanted him to keep quiet about the demon world.

Not sure who would find the letter he placed it in the middle of the empty apartment that could be seen after opening the door.

The seals would deactivate if Sarutobicame to his house other then that the seals would keep anyone out. Like the drunken villagers who enjoyed trashing his home whenever they could get in. They weren't as bad as the ones who _weren't_ drunk though.

**"Well a mark on your wrist will start glowing when someone finds and opens it so don't be alarmed when it happens" ** Kurama informed him tapping Naruto's right wrist with his index finger lightly.

The man then stood up his nine tail fox swinging gracefully behind him. This reminded the blond about his older brother's fox ears. Staring at them Naruto asked "Do all demons look like humans with animal parts?

The king throws his head back and barked out a laugh "**Yes we do. In fact Naruto you will stand out quite a bit when we leave this room. Simply because humans are said to be from fairy tales here; so expect a lot of stares."**

Blinking Naruto nodded. Then Kurama stood from the bed walking away, understanding that he was expected to follow Naruto stood from the bed as well, pausing to give it a longing glance before running after the king.

When he caught up with him, Naruto took note that Kurama was flying though he seemed to be climbing stairs if his movements were any indicators. Picking his foot up he test the path Kurama just took to find that it landed on an invisible step. In wonder he place his other foot as well to find that he was now a foot off the ground.

Finding that he was floating amazing he followed the king with haste.

**"At any rate when they said you would be fine, I contact the den of Domain of Demons and started to fill out your paperwork for you. Things went smoothly, in fact so smoothly that you will be starting school next Monday. The night before we have an appointment to go the campus to select your classes, then we are to find your dorm and finally meet your roommate." **Kurama said just as a sliding door appeared in front of him.

Turning to Naruto he gave a sly grin that made his handsome figures more profound "**Ready to see the demon world? Remember they will look human but an animal part will be visible."**

Naruto's eyes steel with determination as the overwhelming need to prove himself blossomed in his chest. He would not back down now, not when he was so close to finding a true home. He thought of all the times he tried to gain approval in the Leaf village, this time though he would have a clean stray which would allow him to live like the others around; Even if it was with demons Naruto wanted acceptance.

Acceptance. What would that feel like? He had never had the experience with people very pleasant, what if he was an outcast here too? What if he could not make friends?

Taking a deep breath to calm his nervous thoughts Naruto watched as the door slid open. It seemed to be forever but the door slowly began to move ,soon Naruto could see an elegant hallway.

It's walls were gold with swirls of designs the color of pine green, giving it a modest look, along some walls hanged some forest theme rugs and by the walls were pillars with golden vines wrapped around them, the floor was a light wooden red and some small three legged table holding up vases overflowing with the most exotic flowers he ever seen were placed in spots that didn't have rugs hanging from.

But what really gasped his attention were the bowing butlers and maids that were lined up by the doors.

The butlers to his left and the maids to his right all wearing the same uniforms that had different shades of red. The darkest shade uniforms were the closet to him well the brightest were farther away down the line. In complete union they all said "Welcome Naruto-sama. We hope to serve you well."

Other than that they did not move and stayed bowing completely silenced. Not one bowing lower or high then the other. Overwhelmed all Naruto could do was blink at them. No one ever bow to him, it was a sign of respect that the villagers refused to allow him to have. Now though he felt uncomfortable with the bowing.

He jumped out of his skin when Kurama leaned down to whisper in ear **"they'll keep bowing if you don't say anything."**

Snapping out of his shock Naruto did a clumsy bow back hoping he was doing it right since he had never bowed before blurting out a replied "T-thank you"

At once they all snapped up, eyes wide when they got a good look at him. The servants had different appearances but were a common trait in them was the fox ears and tail. Staring back at them with the same wonder Naruto took note of the fact that not one had more than one tail.

The hallway fell into a mute silence. That was until Kurama hit him on the shoulder before yelling out **"This is Naruto Uzumaki! He's a human boy that will be staying with us for the next three days, then he will move to the academy Domain of Demons! Please treat him with respect and also help him when he needs it as he is unfamiliar with our world!"**

With that the spell of silence broke and soon they all began to whisper among themselves. The conversations were lost on Naruto but he mange to catch pieces of them

"A human?! They're real!?"

"ohh he's so tiny. How cute! Are all humans that tiny?"

"He looks normal… but I can't tell what he smells like"

"Look at his eyes! So blue and clear!"

"I thought humans were only bed time stories…."

Kurama grinned at the servants before looking down at Naruto to see his reaction to all the attention sure that the boy would be basking in it. Sure enough the boy was, even had he's chest puffed out with pride. Not one for ruining the moment he slightly nudged his brother causing the blond boy to stubble forward. At the sudden movement the demons all went silenced again waiting for Naruto to do something.

Most were wondering if the blond tiny thing that resembled a child would do anything intelligent or civil as most stories were about great love that the humans tented to bring or the great pain and despair. When the human regain its balance it slowly raised its eyes to stare back at them.

The shade of blue had most of the woman fighting the urge to coo, because bright colors were considered gorgeous in the demon world. They could just see this boy become a ladies' man in a few years

"Um hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." A pause "Am I really the first human you've seen?" the boy asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepish.

It was decided, the boy was civil and lonely by the way he talked. Part of being a part of the royal household they were all train to help anyone feel welcome no matter what their social statues may be. Or in this case what their world statues was as long as he was to stay here in their castle, Naruto was family.

Grinning in the most friendly matter that they could the butlers all stepped forward "we are honored to me you. If you wished for anything please called me." They all said in union before stepping back followed by the maids stepping forward.

"And if you have any questions please ask me." The maids told him with a soft voices as to not spook the young one.

At the wide eyed look that they revised many wondered what had happen to the boy if he instantly fell into a demeanor which to the untrained eye would look like a idiot trying to show his ego was bigger than most. However they were all part of a house hold that reacquired them to tell what someone was thinking from the signs of their body movement. If they were to see a threat then it was their job to elemental it in a way that would not disturb the other house members.

What young master Uzumaki just did was place up walls around him without realizing it. They were going to have to fix that soon.

Before young master could answer Master interrupted them **"as your all aware Naruto had been under the weather for some time now and I'm sure he would like nothing more than to get settle in and relax. Please let us through and have diner ready soon."**

With that the servant made haste to leave the King alone with his guest in favor to fill out his order.

Satisfied with the speed of his employees Kurama pulled Naruto's arm to get the frozen, slightly guarded, boy to move along with him. Not brothering to talk to Naruto when he was like this the boys memories made it clear that he wouldn't answer.

Walking down the halls of his castle the experience filled Kurama's heart with warmth. It had been years since he felt the wooden floor under his feet, since the sunlight hit the walls making them sparkle, years since he slept in his room. How he had missed it all.

He even missed scaring the guards by unnatural pranks just because he was bored. He loved watching the looks of shock that passed over their faces, when they found out that the security alert was cause by the king himself just to point out a flaw in the security protocols instead of simply talking to them. In many ways he was like Naruto as a child, he loved using colorful water balloons on unsuspecting sleeping guards.

Chuckling at the memory of the reactions of the guards when they saw who had open a portal in the back yard Kurama remembered what had happen when he had changes into his true form.

_After he heard what Naruto was mumbling about his secrets, Kurama had forced himself out of the seal as soon as they were past the part of the starry hall that was connecting to the human world, then taking hold of Naruto by the shoulders, he had ran as fast as his legs could go. Kurama had only slowed long enough to knock out the boy just to stop his brother from staring at the stars._

_By the time the portal open at the end Kurama had Naruto over his shoulder mumbling in his sleep about have alone he was. What scared Kurama the most was the fact that Naruto started to mumble about his __**suicide **__note! Meaning Naruto didn't have much time as the portal had now mange to break into the young one's mind._

_The guards were all position around the portal their swords and spears gleaming in the sunlight had launched at Kurama as soon as he stepped back home. Only to be pushed back by a large amount of streathe. The kind of strength that they have only seen in one person. As the dusked orange head lifted they all frozen many thinking it was a ghost. _

_However Kurama knew that Naruto was quickly losing himself to the madness in his own mind, he had to hurry. _

_ So with no time to waste he pushed past the frozen guards when they got a good look at him. Kurama could heard what some of them said quietly to themselves not believing their eyes_

_"It's master…master is alive!" _

_He would have stayed to greet some old friends but Kurama had more pressing matters to get to his. His brother needed him. Barking out an order to bring him the healers to the healing room in one minute Kurama moved towards the door leading to the inside of the castle, intended on getting Naruto help as soon as possible . Though when his guards heard him say this everyone present raised their weapons claiming him a fake as the King would never speak to them in that matter._

_Growling at the idiots, Kurama change into the shape of what he had been for the past sixty human years. When Kurama was in the form that Naruto called "big ass fox", the guards took one look at him and ran to find the healers. For only one man looked like that. Sure it wouldn't be hard to pretended to have nine tail, many had tried, but no one could change into that form with the power radiating off the energy. _

_Needing to tell someone of what they saw, after informing the healers to get to healing room as soon as possible they all went their own way._

_They went to every village, every town and city spreading the news. The King had returned with a human. _

_By the time the healers informed him that Naruto would be fine after a day check up, Kurama was well aware that the whole kingdom knew of his return. He also knew that not many would believe he was back much less with a supposedly fictional creature. But oh well they found it was the truth when the King went to his old school to enroll a new student. Rumor had it that it was going to be a human but some were still skeptical about that. _

Laughing at the thought of how people would handle Naruto he realized that they were on the first floor as the healing room was on the third. Huh he walked by the green crystal floor without really noticing; However looking at Naruto's awe struck look as he gazed around Kurama doubted that the boy did.

Chuckling he went down the green pine stair case which was large enough for twenty men walking down them touching shoulder to shoulder calling back at Naruto **"I alawys love sleeping on the first floor so my room is down here yours is right next to mine unless you want it on one of the other eight floors."**

With that said Kurama stopped in front of a elegant red door, the words _King's chambers _written in golden cursive next to it, and pointed to a similar door that rested not too far away.

Naruto almost tripped. He got to choose where he want to stay? People would usually tell him not to kindly where he was to sleep making sure to give him the worst place they could think of.

A strange ache started in his chest. Naruto placed his hand over his heart in wonder, was this love? Was this what love felt like?

**"Hey! If you don't want to be on the first floor then you wouldn't have too. Don't cry okay?" **Kurama's worried voice made Naruto realized that indeed tears were rolling down his face. Tears of joy.

"No! It's f-fine! I want to be next to my older brother!" Naruto said through his cries that were quickly turning into laughter. He couldn't tell if he was shock or giggly but he did know one thing. The strange ache he felt, the wonder of the way the servants talked to him and the look in Kurama's eyes when he would glace at him they all had one thing in common.

Acceptance.

**"All right then if your happy, take a bath you need it." **Kurama tease lightly **"the bathroom is behind the light blue door, a maid will inform you when diner is ready."**

Naruto nodded running down to his door, swinging it open with glee.

The room was large with an elegant but foreign feel to it. Instead of the usual layout of building the room had a western aura about it with a high red pine bed that had golden curtains around it right in the middle, its bedpost touching the far wall. There were a three bookshelves filled books and knickknacks to the left of the door. A desk with two strange leather chairs around it on the right. A tall lamp stood next to the bed stand. A red recliner was place in front of a crystal flat surface. The carpet was soft and dark shades of green.

The promised blue door was to the left of the bed and on the right stood a golden door which Naruto assumed was the closet.

Kurama turned to go into his own room but paused to look back at him **"don't worry about your clothes they have been packed and ready for transfer to your new school. You will be wearing some kimonos until then. Enjoy your bath."**

Naruto called back a noise of understanding, and then his big brother disappeared in his own room while Naruto explored his. After touching everything in the room- a habit he had developed to check for traps- he opened the bathroom door and was surprise to find it all made of golden marble. A large shower shaped like a waterfall was to his left. A huge bathtub which seemed like it could fit four or five people at a time was in front of him, he took note that it s had a hot springs feature to it, and a two mirror sink was to his right.

The bath was already run with warm water waiting for him

Grinning Naruto stripped off his clothes and stepped in, the water rising to his neck. Completely submersed Naruto though over all the changes that had happen to him in only a few minutes awake.

This place was going to be good for him he could tell, and maybe just maybe he would make life time friends here. His mind went back to the Leaf and the people who he left there, a small part of him whispering to forget them, to remain here where he was happy but he smashed it before it got louder. He was here to train, so he could prove the Leaf villagers wrong.

There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto-sama diner is ready. Your Kimono is on the bed." Called a female voice from the other side.

Naruto was shock to find that he had spent twenty minutes thinking about the village.

"Thank you! I'll be out soon" he yelled back. Quickly washing up Naruto stepped out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way to his room. He spotted the light red kimono on the bed, dressed himself and joins the maid outside who seemed to be in her late twenties.

She had silver hair with a black fox tail and fox ears on her head, dress in the maid uniform that was colored a deep blood red she bowed her head, "Hello Naruto-sama, I am Akane Tsuki your personal maid. Please call on me if need with this" She handed him a black bell.

"please follow me this way, diner is going to be served" Akane said as she walk down the hallway not letting Naruto get a world in. Stopping in front of a large golden room which was three turns away from his room she turn with the softest of smiles "This is the dining hall, welcome Naruto-sama"

With a grin that threatens to break his face in two Naruto answered "Thank you. Thank you for everything"

He then walked in to start his new life among the demons.


End file.
